sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ixiolite-Mn (Aptos)
Ixiolite-Mn is an Ixiolite type gem, differentiated by the composition being a dioxide of Manganese. Appearance Ixiolite-Mn has the same basic appearance of all Ixiolites, including the Pale grey skin, short black boots, and dark grey pants separated from a silver long-sleeve shirt by a black belt with a diamond authority symbol on it. He has the same short blonde hair of all ixiolites, and the same sharp metallic blue eyes. However, he also has several qualities unique to his composition. His hair is styled upwards in the front, and he has his black gem beneath his neck. The gemstone is surrounded by a brown circle, which then extends in a W shape to the shoulders. He likewise has a black cape like cloth, that he wears like a scarf beneath his chin, slightly obscuring his gemstone. Personality Ixiolite-Mn maintains the expected demeanor of his caste, wherein he has an adaptable and low will personality, keeping to the instructions that his master gives to him. However, he also has more of a unique personality when it is allowed, permitting him to express his casual appreciation of both organization and socialization. He is generally selfless of deed, but is not beyond also doing something for his own enjoyment if he finds the time within his day. Most prominently, he will search for good friends and peers to influence him without giving orders, as even with a master he feels uncomfortable not obliging to others wishes, having a somewhat small self image. Natural Abilities Ixiolite-Mn can fuse with Ixiolite-Ta (Aptos) and Ixiolite-Nm (Aptos) to form Coltan (Aptos) *Ixiolite-Mn has the normal abilities of a gem, but due to lack of efficiency and normally having other gems to do such acts, he refrains from most of such powers. *'Spiked Ring Proficiency': He is capable of summoning rings with spikes on them, and is experienced in using them to grasp more objects, climb, and stab targets. **'Guiding Ring': If specifically instructed by a master of theirs on which direction a specific object, locale, or—though it tires Ixiolite greatly—gem, Ixiolite's ring spike will curve to point in the proper direction. This is fairly powerful magic for them, so this is not used lightly or too frequently by those who are using them. *'Ixiolite Sensitivity': As a servant, Ixiolites were granted with higher rates of detection and observance. This allows them to quickly do measurements, estimates, calculations, and motion observance. This is also used in serval communication, as Ixiolites are fluent in a trinary one-hand sign language, so that they may speak to one another without annoying the more important gems. Unique Abilities *'Planned Super speed': Ixiolite-Mn can make a seal of the Ixiolites beneath himself, a triangle with a small curve off of one edge, at which point a holographic Ixiolite is made. This hologram goes through an action in real time, and eventually fades away when it is done. When Ixiolite stands on the seal and reactivates it, Ixiolite will then complete the action at super speed. Depending on Ixiolite's choice in the magic, this can be at 2x, 4x, or 8x speed. Increased speed decreases the amount of seals available at a specific amount of time, and when a seal is used it dissipates. *Willpower Atunement: Ixiolite can fix themselves to a specific gem or gems, allowing them to carefully follow instructions without putting hardly any focus into the details, the actions simply coming naturally. This similarly works with mild thought processes and emotional responses, allowing for them to think and feel similar to how that gem had instructed them, though this is generally much weaker. **Psychic Vulnerability: Ixiolite is particularly vulnerable to psychic and otherwise mind based abilities. This allows for more thorough influence from a master, or for more easily empathized or telepathically read mind. This is derived from the will attunement, so this can be increased and decreased according to their masters instructions. Relationships WIP (Though they are rather fond of cleaning caste gems) Gemology *Ixiolite-Mn is a gem composed of the chemical formula Mn4O8, with an orthorhombic crystal structure. Trivia *Ironically, as a basic Ixiolite they have more personality and as many powers as when they are fused. *Due to their basic crystal structure and formula, they have great differences between different types of Ixiolites in personality and power, so they are commonly found to be fused to reduce individuality and rejection of order. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters